ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Poppy (Angry Birds)
Poppy is a yellow-colored female cockatiel that appears in Angry Birds Stella as a close friend to Stella. She is the second bird introduced in the game. First introduced in 2014, the character is a main protagonist along with Stella, Willow, Luca, Dahlia, and Gale. Appearance She is yellow and has 3 spiky tufts of hair that are waved back and a yellow and pink tail feathers, and has pink spots on her cheeks, and has green eyes, so her overall appearance looks like a cockatiel. Character Data Personal Data * Name: Poppy * Known Aliases: '''The Prankster * '''Group Affliation: '''The Stella Flock * '''Best Friends: '''Stella, Willow, Luca, Dahlia, Gale (Formerly) * '''Possible Family: '''Unknown * '''Voiced By: '''Rinna Paatso (Toons), Cristina Pucelli (Dreamy Girls), Katie Crown (Movies 1 and 2), Ellie Kemper (Dreamy Girls: The Flower of Power) Ability Her power is aimed and functions similarly to Matilda's egg bombs, however Poppy sends herself "drilling" through blocks and obstacles placed directly below her as opposed to relying on another object that she drops to do the work. The ability has it's ups and downs when comparing it to Matilda's eggs: Since Poppy sends herself down, she does not create a Corpse that can be flung upwards when the ability is activated allowing for additional damage, and when she does initially land on the structure, she does not detonate, sending objects around her in opposite angles. Poppy's drill technique however can allow her to plow deeper into a structure than what a single Egg Bomb can before Poppy herself becomes a Corpse. She is the strongest bird out of physical strength. This is known as Tornado Dive. Personality She enjoys to laugh, as in promotional art for Angry Birds Stella, and in the character sketches, she was seen laughing with Stella. She can sometimes get outraged or prideful, as shown in her character sketches. She loves fun, being adventurous, and being creative, just as the rest of her friends and likes the rhythm of her drums. Poppy loves to prank others but usually doesn't know the limits. She always is often one step, as seen when the other birds attempt to prank her in The Prankster. Poppy loves to show off, as she misleads Willow and Dahlia into thinking that she defeated a monster all by herself, however she is often bitten back as she ends up being the scared one in the end. Poppy often gets carried away in the things she does, whether it be pranking or playing the drums. However she is still a good friend in the end and is comforting to be around, as she attempts to cheer Stella up after she is crushed by Gale's new persona. '''Poppy's Description From the Angry Birds Official Website : "Poppy's wild, mischievous and crazy as a coconut! She lives life in the fast lane and is the group's comedian - she loves playing pranks to make the other birds laugh. She's definitely an attention seeker and the group sometimes loses their patience with her if she takes her practical jokes too far (like the time she dressed Dahlia up as a pig when she was sleeping). Poppy doesn't really like being alone and always wants someone around to talk to because she really likes the sound of her own voice! As the musician of the flock, she's a highly skilled percussionist and her trademark is banging away on any object with her drumsticks to create bangin' beats." Stella Super Interactive Annual Book Description "MAKE SOME NOISE!" Prankster Poppy's wild, mischievous and crazy as a coconut! She lives life in the fast lane and loves acting the fool to make the other birds laugh! Sometimes her practical jokes go a little too far, but friends always forgive her in the end - because that's what friends do! Poppy can't stand it when people tell her to be quiet. She loves being the centre of attention and she hates being alone. Her trademark is creating havoc with her drumsticks, banging away on any object to create blazing beats! LOVES: Beats and drumming, practical jokes. FAVOURITE MODES OF TRANSPORT: Skateboard! Rolling along like a cannonball! FAB FACT: WHENEVER POPPY FEELS LONELY SHE LIKES TO WALK ON THE BEACH AND COLLECT WHATEVER HAS WASHED UP ON THE SHORE! Trivia * In Telepods (figure and image), Poppy has blue eyes, pink belly, and no pink cheeks. * Almost every one of Poppy's scrapbook images have glasses. * The plush toy of Poppy lacks her pink cheeks. * Poppy's ability is just like Silver's, However, Poppy does not do a loop. Category:Angry Birds Category:Birds Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Fanon